


pristine

by ichigobun



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Creampie, Crying, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Reunion Sex, Riding, Service Top Sylvain Jose Gautier, they r in love ur honor, yes sylvain's crying but they're happy tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichigobun/pseuds/ichigobun
Summary: Here’s the thing: before Felix departed weeks ago, they laid in bed and enjoyed each other while they still could; Felix snaked up Sylvain’s body, the cruel, sweet thing he was, and told him that, for as long as he was gone, Sylvain couldn’t touch himself. Or, he could if he really wanted to, but he justcouldn’t come. Yes, it was a bizarre request (or more accurately, coming from Felix, anorder), but that didn’t stop the hot rush from head to toe, the sheer electricity of feelingownedby him. And with a shaky, eager gulp of air, Sylvain complied—under the condition that Felix did as well.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 15
Kudos: 122
Collections: Sylvix Week 2020 Fic Collection





	pristine

**Author's Note:**

> for the winner of my giveaway i made when i hit 200 followers on twit!!
> 
> and also for sylvixweek2020, for the prompt "warmth" :>
> 
> ty to lex for being my beta <3
> 
> hope u enjoy!!

Even in the midst of winter, Felix’s arrival was a sweet, springtime breeze.

“Sylvain,” Felix breathed into his neck. He was so _cold_ against him. His hair tickled at Sylvain’s nose, little drops of snow from his head melting on his skin. “I missed you.”

Sylvain had been waiting outside for his husband’s return. It was a beautiful day: everything was blanketed in snow as far as he could see, and with the sun reflecting off of pristine white, it was something cosmic, _blinding_. And yet, not even the brilliance of the world could compare to having Felix in his arms.

A few weeks ago, Felix had to depart in order to deal with some affairs in Fraldarius—something Sylvain couldn’t fault _the Duke_ for, of course. They’d been living together in Gautier since the war ended. The last remnants of Sylvain’s insufferable family had passed, and it seemed like a fine decision. Here, they could be content, as long as they had each other.

Sylvain kissed the top of Felix’s head. He smelled like pine, almond oil, and everything good in life. “I missed you too, Fe.” He pulled away to get a good look at him. Felix curiously gazed back, and _goddess_ , Sylvain could have melted right there. The cold bit at Felix’s skin, leaving a rosy flush across his ears, cheekbones, and nose. Snow had frosted over his dark hair like some pretty whisper of a flower crown, and most importantly, there was love in his eyes.

“Let’s get you inside,” was the last thing Sylvain could recall saying before they made their way through the manor. Luckily for them, the route to their bedroom was clear of the typical maids hanging around in the front rooms and hallways.

Here’s the thing: before Felix departed weeks ago, they laid in bed and enjoyed each other while they still could; Felix snaked up Sylvain’s body, the cruel, sweet thing he was, and told him that, for as long as he was gone, Sylvain couldn’t touch himself. Or, he could if he really wanted to, but he just _couldn’t come_. Yes, it was a bizarre request (or more accurately, coming from Felix, an _order_ ), but that didn’t stop the hot rush from head to toe, the sheer electricity of feeling _owned_ by him. And with a shaky, eager gulp of air, Sylvain complied—under the condition that Felix did as well.

So, it was no surprise that Felix was quick to wedge himself into his side as they walked. Sylvain lazily wrapped an arm around him. “I must smell good or something, huh?” he laughed as Felix nosed into his neck, breathing him in deep. 

Felix’s lips curled into a pout against his skin and he murmured, “No.” He wrapped his arms around Sylvain’s waist, making their strides deteriorate into a nearly drunken stumble. “You smell... normal.” 

Sylvain gave him a fond grin. “And, is normal _good?_ ”

He could feel Felix sigh against him. Instead of answering, he redirected his attention to the short, dark hair on his chin. “Where did this come from?” he asked flatly, running his fingers over Sylvain’s jaw.

“What, this measly stubble?” Sylvain met Felix’s curious gaze. “I dunno. It’s cold out.” His teasing smile sharpened, and he leaned down to nuzzle it against Felix’s smooth cheek. “You like it?”

With a displeased huff, Felix flinched away as far as he could while still remaining attached at the hip.

(He liked it.)

Soon enough, they arrived at their room. The moment Sylvain closed the door behind them, Felix was upon him, grabbing hungrily at his shirt, his shoulders. Sylvain wasn’t surprised, of course—the whole way here, it was obvious Felix wanted to eat him alive.

He pulled Sylvain’s head back by his hair and ravished his neck with his tongue and teeth. It was a sharp, delicious pain that coaxed out breathy little whines from his throat, and Felix drank that right up. “Oh, I missed you so fucking much,” Sylvain chuckled, going pliant in Felix’s arms and eagerly angling his head for ease of access.

Felix took his time in leaving an array of violet bruises over the column of his neck. After he laved over them with his tongue in a faux apology, he pulled away to evaluate his work. His lips quirked into a feline smile. “I know.”

 _Fuck_ , Sylvain loved him.

Sylvain couldn’t hold back anymore. He leaned down and took Felix in a deep, bruising kiss, and Felix gasped, tilting his head to let Sylvain lick into his mouth as he pleased. This was exactly what Sylvain had needed, exactly what he’d been longing for—to have his husband clinging against him, eager to dissolve. Felix’s fingers laced in his hair, and Sylvain pulled him ever closer, one hand resting at the small of his back while the other hungrily palmed at the soft curve of his ass.

Only a few minutes of tasting Felix, and Sylvain’s head was already in the clouds. Felix began stepping back toward their bed, tugging him along by the front of his shirt. They tried to remain as close as possible while they shed their clothes without ceremony. All that mattered was having skin-on-skin contact, and having more, more, _more_ of each other. Somewhere along the way, their positions reversed and Sylvain fell backwards onto the bed.

Felix swung a leg over him and straddled his waist. Goddess, he was a vision—just as perfect and ethereal above him as Sylvain remembered. He raked his gaze over Felix’s body, drinking in his toned figure, the battle scars gone pale from years of healing, the tiny mole right below his navel, and the full-body flush starting from his shoulders that left his skin glowing and rosy.

Felix leaned forward. His lips crept up Sylvain’s chest, neck, and then he purred in Sylvain’s ear, as kind as he’d always been, “No touching.”

Sylvain’s jaw dropped. “You can’t be serious right now.” After weeks apart, how could Felix expect him not to? Sylvain wanted to do _everything_ to him. He wanted to worship his body, tease him apart, make him melty and pliant with just his tongue. He wanted to suck cherry bruises into his skin, pepper kisses over his spine; he wanted to do everything that made Felix’s back arch, toes curl, and fingers wrench into the sheets.

And yet, Felix had other plans.

“I’m serious.” Felix sat up straight. He licked his lips and eyed Sylvain’s body. It made him feel small, like he was helpless to the predator that was Felix. “Control yourself.”

Sylvain’s hands ghosted near Felix’s thighs. His lips curled into a wolfish grin and he teased, “And what if I can’t?”

“You won’t get to come,” Felix said matter-of-factly (and very quickly, as if he was expecting that exact question from him) and batted his hands away. 

“So mean,” Sylvain pouted as he obediently held his hands above his head. “I haven’t seen you in weeks and this is how you treat me. I might cry.”

That got a chuckle out of Felix. “Don’t worry, you’re definitely going to cry.”

(And _that_ went straight to his dick.)

Felix’s lips quirked up in a tiny, all-knowing smile. “So,” he started, kissing down Sylvain’s chest, his belly, and then, _oh_ — “you can be good, right?”

 _Be good_. Those words lit him up from within, a hot, bright spark cascading down his spine. Felix watched him expectantly. He was waiting for an answer, pretty and patient, so effortlessly beautiful, even with messy strands of hair spilling from his ponytail to frame his face. “Y-yes, of course,” Sylvain promised, quick and eager. 

Felix’s smile sharpened ever-so-slightly. Without another word, he dipped down, lapped up the precum beading at the tip of Sylvain’s cock. _Fuck_ , he was so sensitive—just that motion sent a shiver through his whole body. He clutched at the sheets to prepare himself for Felix’s next move, which was a wet, teasing stripe up his length. His tongue was all velvety warmth, and Sylvain didn’t even know he was bucking his hips until Felix held him down with a firm, “Stop that.”

Felix continued to lick at him leisurely, as if he was just a piece of candy and not a living, breathing, _desperate_ human. “Baby, please,” Sylvain panted as Felix pressed his tongue against the underside of his cock, “I haven’t touched myself in _weeks_. Please.”

Felix hummed and kissed down his length, open-mouthed and wet. “You were allowed to touch yourself. You just couldn’t come.” He fixed his gaze on Sylvain and gave him a slow, thorough lick from base to tip. “But, you’ve been good.” Sylvain’s heart pounded in his chest as Felix teased his lips over him. “You did what I told you to do.” And he sank down Sylvain’s cock until it hit the back of his throat. It was all hot, tight pleasure and Sylvain threw his head back, resisting the urge to grab Felix by the hair and fuck into his mouth.

“Fuck— _fuck_ , Felix,” Sylvain gasped breathlessly. He didn’t know what to do with his hands; they scrambled over his head, the sheets, the pillow underneath him. Felix had full control over him, just as he liked, and Sylvain could see the mirth in those amber eyes as he bobbed up and down his cock. He was so, _so_ sensitive. He’d never denied himself an orgasm for _weeks_ before, but hell, he’d do anything for Felix.

Too soon, Sylvain could feel that familiar heat in his belly, the promise of his peak fast approaching. After weeks of holding back, he could finally release himself, if Felix would allow him to. He gritted his teeth. His muscles tensed. His voice came out high, throaty and embarrassingly _needy_. “Fe, oh _fuck_ , I’m—”

Instantly, Felix slipped off of him. At Sylvain’s disbelieving reaction to the loss, those glossy lips curled into a cruel, self-satisfied grin. “Fuck, you’re so mean,” Sylvain groaned. As promised, though, he could feel the telltale burn of tears at his eyes, the frustration burning at his core.

Sylvain wasn’t sure when Felix managed to get the oil, but as Felix slicked up his fingers and arched his body above him, Sylvain couldn’t find it in himself to care. “Don’t touch me,” Felix reminded him as he began fingering himself. 

“I know,” Sylvain said, willing himself to keep his hands at his sides. “You look so good,” he mused as Felix spread his thighs further to accommodate another finger. “I could eat you right up.” A hint of a smile ghosted over Felix’s lips at that; he must have _known_ the power he wielded, how he effortlessly made Sylvain’s heart race and mouth water.

“Yeah?” Felix breathed out, eyes hazy and mouth hanging open as he tried to go deeper. Sylvain grinned; he knew he talked a lot during sex, but he also knew that Felix truly _basked_ in the praise. 

At some point, Felix leaned forward and balanced his weight with a hand on Sylvain’s chest. He was definitely trying to stretch himself further and further, but— “Is that even enough?” Sylvain asked, gaze sharpening to a point. “Come on, I bet your fingers aren’t enough. Let me do it, please, sweetheart.” Felix’s eyes flew open, and he scowled at him; just the sign Sylvain needed to know he was about to get what he wanted.

But then, Felix gave him a sugary, taunting smile— _of course_ , he wouldn’t give up control that easily. “Maybe,” his breath hitched as he managed to find the spot that made his thighs tremble, and so badly, Sylvain wanted to be the one to do that to him. Felix’s lips parted. “Beg for it.”

Perhaps it should have been an embarrassing thing, but any remnants of Sylvain’s ego dissolved the moment Felix got his hands on him earlier. “Please, please, let me touch you, Fe.” He softened a bit, though Sylvain knew it still wasn’t enough. With pleading eyes, Sylvain continued, “Come on, Felix, you’ll love it. You always do.”

Felix offered him a lukewarm look. “Hmph,” he huffed out, “cocky.” Nevertheless, he moved up to Sylvain’s chest and handed him the vial of oil.

“So, you're _sure_ I can touch you?” he teased, gazing up at Felix for further permission. 

Felix gave him a cold stare. “If you’re not inside me in the next ten seconds, I’m going to finish myself and leave.”

Sylvain had never been so quick to pour oil over his hand. As he held Felix’s hip, he reached back to slip two fingers into his wet, messy hole. “Shit, you’re still so tight,” Sylvain breathed out, sinking all the way into his velvet heat. He twisted his fingers inside and Felix _keened._

“A-another,” Felix panted, thrusting his hips down demandingly. 

Sylvain hummed. “Only cause you’re asking _so nicely_.” He slipped a third finger in, and Felix buckled over, draping his body over Sylvain with a gasp. “Yeah, there you go,” Sylvain purred as he curled his fingers. He massaged him from the inside to find that spot that made Felix go starry-eyed, and _oh,_ there, there it was; Felix turned to putty in his hands, his breaths came in short, staccato bursts, and when Sylvain scissored his fingers inside, Felix’s voice went high and molten, but—

“S-stop, stop,” Felix cried, hands wrenching into Sylvain’s curls. He immediately paused his ministrations.

“Is everything alright?” Sylvain slipped his fingers out. Unease coiled in his gut, and he watched Felix carefully. 

“Yes, I’m fine,” Felix answered, breathless, and that’s when Sylvain noticed the precum leaking down his cock. “I just... didn’t want to come yet.” 

Affection bubbled in Sylvain’s chest, dissolving that previous weight of anxiety. “Oh, sweetheart—”

“Shut up,” Felix hissed, just as affable as ever. “Stop touching me.” Obediently, Sylvain’s hands fell flat to the sheets as he waited for Felix to position himself over his cock. They locked eyes for a moment, and Felix added, “Tell me when you’re going to come.”

He didn’t even wait for Sylvain’s response before sinking down on his cock, slow and steady. Felix’s eyelashes fluttered, and when he finally bottomed out, his expression glazed over. Sylvain’s hands wrenched into the sheets at his sides. Felix was so hot, so _tight_ around him. “Fuck,” he moaned as Felix set his hands on his chest and started a slow pace. “You’re so—you feel _so fucking good_ , Felix.” 

“Mm.” Felix rolled his hips above him, slow and sweet like honey. “I guess you do, too,” he said, as if Sylvain’s cock didn’t make his eyes roll back every time they fucked. Just for that, Sylvain moved his hips upward in a mean little grind, reveling in the gasp tearing from Felix’s throat. “Oh, S-Sylvain—”

“What? I’m not touching you.” He wiggled his hands near his head. A frown flashed over Felix’s face, but it melted away with Sylvain’s next thrust. 

If Sylvain thought Felix was dripping earlier, well, now his cock was _drooling_ with precum. “Fuck, _fuck_ ,” Felix’s voice broke off in a needy little whine. He started bouncing on his cock, meeting Sylvain with a wet, smacking sound of skin-on-skin every time. Sylvain had his feet planted on the mattress, which provided him with enough leverage to drive harder, _deeper_ into Felix. Eventually, they fell into a brutal rhythm that had Felix choking out in sobs. “Don’t—don’t stop, please, please,” Felix slurred, already hazy and feverish on his cock.

Sylvain truly wished he could, _he really did_ , but, “F-Felix, I think I’m gonna—”

Immediately, Felix slowed down to a measured roll of his hips. “Don’t,” his voice was low, serious. He began to stroke himself. “Wait for me. Don’t you dare fucking come.” 

Sylvain wasn’t sure he could do it. He braced himself, clutched at his pillow, tried to avert his thoughts away from the desperate, gasping moans Felix let out as he used his cock like a toy. “Baby, please,” he managed through gritted teeth and teary eyes, “please come for me, please let me see you.” That made Felix whine above him, and he started riding him with more fervor as he chased his own pleasure. 

Just a bit longer, and finally, Felix’s moans reached a fever pitch, his hips stuttering against him. “Sylvain, fuck, you’re so good— _look at me_ ,” he demanded, and Sylvain did. Their eyes met as Felix shook apart on his cock. He painted Sylvain’s chest in little spurts, his eyes rolled back, and Sylvain really thought he would lose his mind if he couldn’t come, but then— “Touch me, please,” Felix gasped through his haze, and that’s all it took.

Sylvain grabbed Felix’s hips (and he would have fawned over his thumbs nearly meeting in the middle if he wasn’t about to have his first orgasm in _weeks_ ), and forced Felix down on him, fucking him through the descent of his high. Felix was shaking, whining, _drooling_ above him. His expression was rapturous and perfect. He milked his cock, and then after a few more selfish thrusts, Sylvain found himself hurdling over the edge as well. His release was heavenly and sweet; he had his lover in his arms, whose amber eyes went cloudy and unfocused as Sylvain filled him up. Felix was dizzy and babbling praises above him, and—wait, when did Sylvain start _crying_?

“Are—” Felix’s raspy voice cut through his thoughts, bringing him back to clarity. “Are you okay?” Felix slipped off of him to wipe the hot tears from his cheeks.

Sylvain laughed shakily. “Yeah, yeah.” His heart was still pounding from his climax. “I’m— _great_ , actually. I’m just... happy, I guess?” 

Felix offered him a delicate smile. “You did well. You waited for me.” He leaned forward and kissed Sylvain’s sweaty forehead. “I really missed you. You’re...” He averted his gaze, biting his lip.

“...Yeah?” Sylvain held his breath.

Felix’s grin turned sharper, a bit more devious. A bit more roguish. “You’re a good boy.”

 _Oh._ That punched the air out of Sylvain’s lungs in an incredible, delightful way, and before he knew it, tears were streaming out again and they were both laughing. When they both finally came down from their blissful, dopamine induced highs and lazily cleaned themselves off on the sheets, Felix curled up against Sylvain’s chest. He was still sniffling from crying earlier, but they knew it was from happiness, love—anything and everything _good_ in life.

“Wait,” Sylvain suddenly piped up. “How was Fraldarius?”

Felix let out a short laugh, light and caustic at once. “A shithole. Same as ever.”

“What’d you even do there?” Sylvain gave him a curious sideways glance.

“Honestly?” Felix leaned over him to plant a soft kiss on his freckled nose. He was beautiful as ever, amber eyes bright with devotion, and Sylvain loved him more than anything. “I couldn’t even tell you.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading <3
> 
> title from "pristine" by snail mail
> 
> i'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/softmatchabun)!!


End file.
